wordsmithslodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Li Yang
Mei Li Yang is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character created by Chica Nunnally. She is a hedgecat of Chinese heritage; she is also the past life of the modern-age hedgecat, Mia Brilliare. Historically, she is one of the first hedgehog-cat hybrids. Most modern Chinese Mobians consider her a legend. There seem to be times where Mei will communicate with her reincarnation through her dreams, which leaves Mia confused due to her cryptic advice. Appearance Mei somewhat resembled her reincarnation in appearance. Like Mia, she had black hair and blue eyes. Unlike Mia, however, Mei had long, flowing hair and wore it in a braid. Mei was usually seen in a sliky, ankle-length cheongsam, which was pink with cherry blossom designs. When she died during the Second World War at the age of twenty, she had been wearing a greenish-gold suit with a red tie and a short, pleated red skirt. Personality Those who knew Mei when she was alive considered her a very sweet girl, stating that she was quite helpful. She was energetic and a fervent believer in the ideals of Christianity. As such, she somehow believed in the existence of angels. She was an intelligent girl, and was quite good with children. That all changed when she was drafted as a soldier for the Second World War; she was overly cautious during battles and missions. However, her cautiousness did nothing to prevent her death. Relationships Mia Brilliare (Reincarnation): Mei sometimes communicates with Mia via her dreams, usually giving her rather cryptic advice. Chika Himura (Killer): The only time Mei ever saw this female kitsune was on the last day of her life, as Chika was responsible for her death. History Coming soon! Abilities Like her reincarnation, Mei had the kinetic powers of cryokinesis and hydrokinesis. She only used them when necessary, such as to provide distractions lasting long enough for her and her fellow soldiers to escape. They could not help, however, on the day of her death. No matter how hard she tried, her killer somehow managed to dodge her kinetic attacks. She was quite fluent in English, often mixing Chinese words in her English speechs to her friends. She did know a few Japanese words, but she wasn't exactly fluent in the Japanese language. In the afterlife, she gained the strange ability to communicate with the living through their dreams. Even after being reborn, she still has this ability. Quotes *"Ni hao!" - Mei greeting someone in Chinese. Weaknesses Mei shared a weakness with her reincarnation; pyrophobia, meaning that she had a physical weakness to fire. Her cautiousness during the Second World War proved to be her downfall, as she did not expect a surprise attack. Trivia *Mei's death was among the hundreds of deaths that the angel, Ramiel, disapproved of. If he had been allowed to do so, he would have prevented her death. **However, that would've meant that she would never have been reborn as Mia. *Tropes applying to Mei include "Action Girl" and "Badass Adorable", among other tropes. Category:Characters